creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Suggestion
Why your suggestions can make Creativerse a better game Many suggestions that players have made during Early Access (August 12th 2014 - May 8th 2017) have already been implemented into Creativerse. In their public mail at release date the Playful team said: "... I can’t state enough how important our players have been in helping us expand on that plan, in revealing to us the nuances of the game’s destiny, in teaching us just what it means to be the ultimate sandbox game. By far, the biggest twists in our journey have come from players helping us continually see the game in new, fresh ways — players veering off in unexpected directions that helped us define and refine the “blueprint” of Creativerse. It’s safe to say that without your feedback, the game would be merely a shadow of what it is today. ..." http://playfulcorp.tumblr.com/post/160269493404/our-bold-vision-for-the-future-of-creativerse If you have any suggestions about new features, blocks, items, game-mechanics or changes to the current game, then please add them to the suggestion-forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2 Playful is still interested in the ideas of the Creativerse community and the developers have often said that they are still reading every suggestion-thread on the official forums, even though they have apologized for not having the time to reply as well. Please do not write suggestion anywhere into this fan Wiki - this won't be heard! The developers of Creativerse do not read any of the existing Creativerse Wikis. Please use the official suggestion forums instead: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2 When adding suggestions to the forums, you might want to use the search function, because many suggestions have already been made a couple of times by players. In general, everything that Minecraft has has been suggested at least 100 times or more. However, kindly note that Playful does not plan to create "Minecraft 2", but a more unique game of their own instead. Also, most of the developers have been playing Minecraft themselves and know all its features very well. Popular suggestions made by players over and over again (in no particular order) * free modding possibilities (please refer to the article Mods) * bringing Creativerse to more platforms (has been confirmed to be in the pipeline) * the possibility to play Creativerse offline (which is still very unlikely to be made possible) * helmets should be returned to the game, plus the option to render them invisible * the option to wear funny hats and/or wigs "over" helmets, the option to wear pet accessories * ruins, NPCs, NPC-villages, abandoned mineshafts, "dungeons" (perhaps as "instances" even) * "real" railways (not just the existing ice slope-slide option) * more randomized game worlds, larger game worlds, infinite game worlds * ranged weapons like bows, crossbows, guns, laser-guns, bazookas, etc. * automatic decay of tree leaves * a hard(core-)mode that makes survival harder/more difficult (might include a hunger bar) * other "dimensions"/worlds to be reached by portals * pets should be able to help their owners in battle, fighting alongside them * mounts (pets to ride on) * other useful functions for pets like healing player characters or carrying stuff * disassembling of items like armor, weapons, mining cells or the like * repairing possibility for tools, weapons and armor * rechargable mining cells * a "craft/fill all"-button for crafting stations * faster crafting stations or updated for crafting stations to make them work faster * special tool/s for harvesting crops and/or pets * sealife, fish, seeweed/kelp, aquatic creatures and fishing * a fire-extinquisher or being able to use the pet-washer to stop fire * weapons/armor with resistances and/or buffs, imbuing of existing equipment * more end-goals after crafting lumite-equpiment, a refined end-game * achievements and/or Steam-achievements * the possibility to breed creatures * magic * armor racks * levels, skills and/or stats * quests or something similar, also options to create quests in Adventures * trading with NPCs * miner's hats and/or lanterns to carry * "real" railways (other than ice-slopes (with fans), ladders and the like) * cheaper and/or larger excavators * moving vehicles, planes, helicopters and boats of all kinds * turrets and traps * game-mechanics that encourage/force base-defense * a permanent 3rd person view * a different temperature-system * an option for players to write notes or even whole books * an option to take and place whole ore-nodes * enabling team-PvP, factions, capture the flag - mode etc. * larger chests, the option to combine chests, storage-vaults * access to many chests at once from a distance to make crafting easier * auto-sorting of stuff into dedicated storage containers * advanced crafting-stations that can process more than 21 items * heaters and air-conditioner (or heating beacon and cooling beacon) * more rare stuff in caves like rare plants and/or crystals growing randomly * less caves, more caves, more interesting caves * plushies and other outgame-merchandise * different melee weapons like axes, polearms, shields etc. * all kinds of gemstones like emeralds * options to place markers on the maps * blueprints that will automatically build the whole structure when all materials are provided * being able to dye equipment, furniture and/or all kinds of blocks differently * pets should be able to do all kinds of tasks including being called or sent "home" * levels for items and crafting stations so that they can be upgraded * completely procedurally generated worlds instead of template worlds More of ... pretty much everything that already is in the game * more "Bosses" (either Rockzilla-like and/or Thing-like) * more biomes/underground layers * more Saplings for all kinds of trees, seeds for flowers, options to grow mushrooms * more Creatures including flying creatures, night-creatures, sea-creatures, baby-creatures * more types and styles of furniture * more character customization options, more clothes to choose from, more hairstyles * more types and styles of armor and weapons * more ores * more kinds of crops and new recipes for these too * more basic blocks, stairs, roofs, more special-themed blocks * more glass-types and types of windows * more slopes, stairs, slabs and corner blocks made from all kinds of materials/blocks * more non-cubic block-shapes like cylindric shapes, cones, spheres, pyramids, planks, pipes * more admin controls, more world options, more chat options, more team functions Again, please do not add your suggestions here on the Wiki; this will be a complete waste of your time. Use the official suggestion-forums instead that will be read by the developers of Creativerse: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/2[[Category:Gameplay]]